Attached To A String
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: "We are by no means real. We are nothing more than puppets giving a grand show, but sometimes we may just get a glimpse of life." This is the story of the puppet countries in WWII...Warning some of it could be considered horror...


Life is a funny thing. Sometimes it throws us things one would never even imagine, other times it just strips things away bit by bit until you have nothing. Once in a while life will smile down and hand us things tha we can treasure and are truly thankful for...But for puppet this is impossible. We cannot be our own or give a true smile or even say a single word of gratitude. When we do it comes out in a gibberish that has no feeling, thanks, emotion, or life. We cannot tell you anything through the body either. Our eyes are of those who created us and our body of those who influences us. One would call it a sad fate, to be a representation of a nation that is not its own. It can be at times, but once in a while you can feel. When your country gives you a command and you execute it perfectly, you can feel the satisfaction coming from them. When you completely destroy a piece of equipment you can feel the anger. Even if we are made of nothing more than the wood of an unearthly life, doesn't mean our strings can't feel. In fact our string are the most life like things about us...

**...**

The small child felt the warmth surrounding her. It managed to fill her entire being and leave her in a state of sleepiness. That is until she moved just an inch of her face...A sudden cold blasted her left cheek causing her to lift a hand and try to cover it. The warmth slid from her arm and it too was blasted with the cold. Panic swelled in her and caused her to wrap her other arm with her leg. This also caused the warmth to slide away from her. Each movement a slip of the warmth would slide from her small, pale, skinny,body and onto the dirty concrete ground. Feeling no warm but the harsh cold of winter the small girl opened dark brown eyes to see a dirty brick wall opposite her. She twisted her body out of its strange knot to try and stand up, but something kept her on the ground. She struggled desperately twisting left and right but she was stuck. She looked up to the sky and stared at the foggy place above her. No sun shined through to give her a smile, it was bleak and cold and...now wet...The girl raised a hand to feel the cold drops. The first one caused the girl to gasp and stare at her palm nothing seemed to be there. The next one dripped onto her nose and then onto her bare chest. It was all cold and wet and made her give a small smile...That is until it began to pur down on her. She stopped smiling and shivered, the feeling of cold becoming to much and for some reason the wet came from her eyes and made her call out, but no one came...Strange that seemed to happen too often it the country's life...

**...**

Chen hurried down the street with worry on her face.

"Aiyaa! I'm ten minutes late!" She hurried down the old street ignoring the merchants calling her to buy things. She sighed and stopped at a small stand selling noodles. The young man at the stall smiled at her and handed her a steaming hot bowl. "Here you are Chen." The girl smiled and sat down at the bar. "You're a life saver Lei. I doubt I would be able to survive work without this in the morning." The young man blushed a little at her thanks. "I highly doubt that. Mr. China is a kind man." Chen hummed in her throat, but didn't make any other motion if she agreed or not. After eating and flirting some more Chen hurried down the street. It had started to rain by now and most people had left the street.

At this point it could be argued if fate was cruel or kind because Chen heard a child's cry. She stopped walking and tilted her head to the side trying to hear. She frowned when she heard it outside the brothel. "I swear if they have another little girl." She snapped as she stormed over to the alley. She looked around with narrowed eyes as she looked around the dirty ally. A large bit of concrete was in the front and trash was on it. Dirt and other stuff littered the ally. She stopped looking when she heard the babyish whine again, her hands going to her mouth when she saw a little girl laying on the concrete. She was pale and bony, her short hair was all over her face, and she was crying. Chen went oer and bent down in front of her. "Little girl are you alright?"

The girl looked up with scared brown eyes. "Gnnah..." She gurgled. Chen's eyes steeled and she took off her rain coat putting it on the small naked girl. "It's okay little one." She picked he little girl up and cradled her. "Chen will take care of you." She gave a small smile as the girl stopped her crying to stare at her. "I wonder if mr. China will let me give you a bath..." The girl's eyes widened and she slowly spoke in a gravelled voice as if she had screamed for hours. "China?" Chen nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she walked down the road. "Yup! He's my boss at the moment." The little girl didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything as she repeated China over and over. Chen then remembered something. "What's our name little one?" The little girl frowned and opened her mouth her words bearing a tired and old feeling. "Tannu Tuva."


End file.
